One Cut, Two Cut, Three Cut, Four
by savii92520
Summary: Sam is sick and tired of life. She cuts and tries to commit suicide. Danny knows something is up, but will he figure it out before Sam leaves forever? Danny needs to help Sam, and help her fast, before it's to late. Rated T for Cutting, suicide, and language. Danny x Sam! NO Tucker x Valerie. Review! -Savii
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peeps! Gotta new story right here!**

**Danny: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Not until you do the disclaimer.**

**Sam: DO IT DANNY!**

**Danny: FINE! Sheesh. Savii does not own Danny Phantom. There. Happy?**

**Me: Very. As Danny said, on with the story!**

Chapter One:

Sam's POV:

(Tucker ,** Sam**)

Hey

**Hey**

Did you see Paulina's new video?

**No, and should I care?**

Umm, check it out.

**Fine.**

I shut my phone and pull up a new tab on my laptop. I find Paulina's new video, entitled Sam Manson, the FREAK. This should be good. I hit play, but immediately regret it. Paulina is sitting there with Dash, each of them naming off things wrong with me. Freak, poser, Goth weirdo, liar, wannabe, rich kid, attention whore, slut, whore, bitch, and so on. I sit there, watching the whole thing as silent tears run down my face.

"And those weirdoes she hangs out with don't even care about her. I mean, who could?" Paulina goes into a fit of laughter at her own words. I clutch my pillow, trying to stop from screaming. As the video ends, I close and shut down my laptop.

"Breathe, breathe Sam." I command myself. Sitting up, I race to the bathroom. My razor blade gleams in the light. I pull my wrist out. One slice, ouch, that really hurts. I wince, but soon the pain fads, so does some of the pain from Paulina. Two slices, the original sting is there, but then replaced by a relief of regret. Three slices, blood is going everywhere. I stop, pulling out some bandages. My smooth pale skin is now replaced by rough scars. After I'm bandaged up, I lay back down, ignoring the multiple buzzes coming from my phone. I fall asleep, thinking about those words, are they real?

**THIS IS A LINE. I REPEAT THIS IS A LINE.**

Danny's POV:

I sit down to lunch, hoping to see Sam. I tap on the table ignoring my brown paper bag.

"Sup Danny?" Tucker says, sitting down next to me.

"Nothing, Hey, have you seen Sam today?"

"Yeah, I saw her first period." I let out a sigh of relief. I had watched the video last night, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Hey guys." Sam says, sitting across from me. That's weird, she's wearing a black sweatshirt, in the middle of August.

"What's with the jacket Sam." I ask, she looks away, pulling her wrist's closer to her.

"Cold."

"In August?" Something was defiantly going on. Sam goes on, like nothing happened, eating her salad quietly, listening to Tucker go on and on about his new PDA. I tone him out, trying to figure out what's wrong with Sam. The bell rings and we all separate, and go to class. I follow Sam though, making sure noting weird is going on. She comes up to her locker, looks around. I quickly run to the corner, and peek around from behind it. She looks back to her locker. A sleeve of her jacket comes up, I can't see what she's looking at, but she stares for a few moments then heads to class. I go to my class, confused about what I just witnessed.

**LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

When school lets out, Tucker stays for tech club, while Sam and I walk home.

"Why so quiet today Sam?"

"I don't know." She reply's, staring at the ground.

I stop in front of her.

"Sam."

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong."

"Don't lie to me, please."

"Danny…"

"Sam."

"Nothing wrong, ok?" She says, look at me now. I refused to move. She moves around me, stalking back to her house. What's up with Sam?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Sam's POV:

A few cuts later, I am ready and off to bed. I lay awake, unable to sleep. What if Danny finds out, then I'm screwed. He will think I'm selfish and leave me in the dust, Tucker too. If he only knew how much I like him, how much I needed him now. If I need him, then why am I pushing him away? Oh yeah, the whole leave in the dust thing. Got it. Maybe, he won't find it selfish. Of course he will. Everyone will. They will tell me to go kill myself and stop wasting their oxygen. I bet Danny would even do the honors.

I fall asleep, dreaming about the multiple people who won't miss me if I die, which, is everyone.

**TIME SKIP SUCKERS**

After I grab my books, I try to head off to class, but I strong arm grabs me. I turn around, expecting Dash, but it's not. Its, Danny.

"Sam. Look, I don't know what's going on, and why your suddenly wearing sweatshirts every day, and why you won't talk to me or Tucker about what's going on, but I wish you would. If this s about Paulina's video I'm going over there and-"

"It's not Danny. Just forget it, okay?" I lie, giving him a small fake smile. He takes it and we walk off to class.

(Sam: _italics_, Danny**: Bold,** Tucker: Underlined. It's a note passed between Sam, Tucker and Danny during class)

**Hey Sam**

_Hey_

What's up Love Birds?

_TUCKER_

**Your dead, uh, tofu.**

Nice save Danny.

**I don't have a death wish, unlike you.**

**Sam..**

Sam? Please don't kill me, it was just a joke.

_Sam isn't here right now; leave a message after the beep._

**Great, now look at what you've done.**

What? It was just a joke.

**It's not gonna be a joke when Sam puts you in the hospital.**

_About the beep, leave a message after your heart monitor stops going beep_.

Danny, help me.

**TIME SKIP PEEPS!**

I storm out of the class room, anxious to get my hands around Tuckers neck. As soon as I spot Tucker in the courtyard with his lunch. I storm after him. Before I can get to close, a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Danny let me go!" I say, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Not until you promise not to kill Tucker."

"Danny.."

"I mean it."

"Fine." He lets his hands go and I immediately miss the warmth they held. I stomp over to our table, and just give death glares to Tucker during lunch.

**DONE! Wowza. Didn't take THAT long. Ok, I'm really sorry about Ally's Right Hand Man and Kim's Hero, I have writers block for them. I just put up a new Maximum Ride story, so check that out too. Also, If you review, and its more than two sentences, I will give you a shout out! Yay! So REVIEW! Ok, until next time dear friends.**

**-Savii**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Thanks so much guys! I never expected to get 5 reviews on the first chapter! That so sweet! Ill let Danny, Sam, and Tucker do the shout outs!**

**Danny: Thank you to Emotionalwreak24.7 and Zinnia99 for reviewing! **

**Sam: Another big thanks to DannySamlover20 and AJ!**

**Tucker: Last thanks it to the first reviewer, CompleteFamilyAndLife12!**

**Me: Thank you all for reviewing and now for the disclaimer!**

**Tucker: I WANT TO DO IT!**

**Danny and Sam: NOO!**

**Me: Let him have his fun**

**Tucker: Thank you, Savii doesn't own Danny Phantom because I d- **

**Sam and Danny: *Covers Tucker's mouth***

**Me: LOL! On with the story peeps!**

Chapter Two:

Danny's POV:

The next day at school, I meet Sam and Tucker at our lockers.

"Sup Tuck?"

"Shh, fixing PDA." I laugh and turn to Sam. Her purple eyes gaze down at the ground.

"What's up Sam?" She looks up to me. I tower over her a little, so she gives a small smile.

"You." I smile. She grabs her books and rushes off to class, just as the bell rings. Tucker and I do the same, and head to our separate classes.

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH

We all sit down at our usual table, when I had an idea.

"Do you guys want to go catch a movie today?" I ask.

"Can't, Tech Club."

"Shoot, Sam?" I ask, looking over at her, who is just staring at her salad, doing nothing.

"Sam, Earth to Sam?" I say, waving my hand in front of her. She jumps, and then looks at me.

"What?"

"Do you want to catch a movie later?" I ask, already nervous.

"Yeah, Yeah I would." She gives a small smile and starts to eat her lunch.

TIME SKIP!

Sam's POV:

I can't believe Danny actually asked me out! Well, it's not technically a date, but its close enough! I stay with my original style, but, of course, with my sweat shirt. A knock comes from my window. I look out, and it's the one and only Danny Phantom.

"Thought we could use a different way of transportation to the movies." He smiles and holds out his arms. I quickly climb into them; bridal style and we fly to the movies. We stop a block away, so Danny Phantom and turn back into Danny Fenton. We walk in a comfortable silence until we reach the theatre. I pull some bills out, but Danny stopped me.

"I'll get this one." I start to protest, but he forces me to let him pay. We buy some popcorn and head into the theatre.

"What movie is this anyways?" I ask.

"Deathwatch: The Grim Reaper Strikes."

"Sweet!" I say, leaning back against the seat as the movie starts. I feel a warm arm go around my shoulder. A blush creeps its way onto my face, but I ignore it and enjoy the closeness with Danny.

Danny's POV:

Sam seemed tense up when my arm first goes around her shoulders, I'm about to pull back when she relaxes and lays her head against my arm.

"Oh come on! He was right behind her! How did she not notice him?" Sam goes on ranting again at how cheesy it is, getting multiple "shushes" from the audience. I laugh, earning a scowl from Sam. I smile and continue watching the movie. After it's over, we head out for ice cream. I get mint chocolate chip, and Sam get cookie dough. (A/N I don't know if they went out for ice cream in the show and got something different, I just used to first thing that came to mind.) We sit on a bench and talk about just they randomest things. I can see a glimmer of the old Sam coming back, and I hope she will stay. When we finish, I "Go-Ghost" and fly Sam back to her house.

"Good Night Sam." She smiles.

"Night Danny." I shut her window and fly back over to my house, thoughts of the night swirling around in my head, trying to sort out feelings. Do I like Sam? No, even if I did she'd never feel the same way. But maybe, no, it will never happen. I fly up to my room, not batting an eye before turning back into a human, and falling asleep.

TIME SKIP PEOPLES

I run into Tucker at our lockers.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Tuck."

"Where's Sam?"

"I don't know." I didn't see Sam for the rest of the day, so I headed over to Sam's house, to make sure she was okay.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hello? Oh, Danny." Sam's mother opens the door.

"Hi Mrs. Manson, is Sam here?"

"She's in her room Daniel." I ignore her using my full name and bound up the stairs to her room. I knock on her door.

"One minute." A soft voice says, sounding like it was crying. Sam? Sam doesn't cry. A loud bang rings out and a couple curse words, I run in, hoping for Sam to be ok, but what I see, makes me gasp.

**DUN DUN DUHHH! Cliffy! I know, I know, you hate me, right? Well, same honors for last time with the reviews. Welp, see ya next chappie!**

**Stay awesome my friends.**

**-Savii**

**PS: What should I do about Paulina and Dash? Should Danny go all Alpha Male on them, or just ignore them completely? Tell me in the, REVIEWS! Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

OMGNESS! More reviews! Ok, shout out time! Danny, Sam, where's Tucker?

Sam: Funny story actually, Tucker is a little "tied up" at the moment.

Danny and Sam: *laugh out loud.*

Me: Fine, ya'll will do the shout outs and disclaimer.

Danny: Sounds good to me.

Me: Ok, take it away!

Sam: Thanks to Zinnia99 and AJ for reviewing again!

Danny: And thanks to SamxDanny, DannySamLover20, And Freedom!

Me: There ya have it! Now Sam for the disclaimer!

Sam: *rolls eyes* Fine. Savii doesn't own Danny Phantom.

Me: Thanks! On with da story peeps!

Chapter 3:

Danny's POV:

Sam sat in a small pool of blood. She looked up and me in horror and shock. Small tears soon made streams rolling down her cheeks. I walk over to her and gather her in a tight hug, a few tears of my own escaping.

"I-I'm , so, so so-sorry da-Danny. I'm so sorry." She lays her head in the crook of my neck. I rock her slightly and whisper into her hair.

"Shh, shh. Its ok. Its ok Sam. Everything's going to be alright." She just shook her head and buried her head deeper in the crook of her neck. I pick her up, go-ghost, and quickly fly back to my house. I lay her down on my bed. She sits up quickly and wipes her eyes, mascara running down her face.

"Sam?" she doesn't answer. I sit down next to get and grab her hand. She doesn't pull away, just holds it back.

"Sam, I need to know what happened." She just sniffed and continued to look down. With my other hand, pull her jacket sleeve up. Multiple, tiny, horizontal scars stretch across her arms. She looks down at them, same as me. I just stare in disbelief. Sam, the strongest girl I know, did this to herself? How, when, why?

"Why Sam?" I manage to croak out.

"Danny.. It's nothing." That made me mad. It's obviously something, or this wouldn't have happened! I stand up pacing.

"It's something Sam!" I stop, and come back to sit down, taking one of her hands in both of mine.

"Why won't you open up to me Sam? I want to help." She looks down, takes a shaky breath, and opens her mouth.

"Everything. My parents, school, Paulina, her video, Dash, just, everything." She starts to choke up again, and can't hold it back. I bring her into yet another hug, as she cries and cries until she falls asleep on my shoulder. I place her in my bed, and cover her up.

Knock, knock.

"Shit." I mutter to myself. Jazz lets herself in.

"Hey Danny, mom and dad are gone-" She stops when she spies Sam asleep in my bed.

"What's Sam doing here? Its nearly midnight."

"I'll talk to you about it later, but for now, Sam just needs to keep her mind off, well, everything. Can you help me with that?" I ask. She smiles.

"Sure thing little brother." She closes the door quietly as I change into my PJ pants, yet I keep my shirt on. I climb into bed next to her. She's still sound asleep next to me, but she rolls over to where her back and my chest our touching, and our legs our touching. I smile, then fall into a dreamless sleep.

Sam's POV:

"No one likes you Sam. You're nothing." Different voices scream in my head.

"Yeah, nothing at all. Just someone to waste our oxygen." Wait, I know that voice is that, Danny?

"Why don't you just kill yourself and do the world favor, huh?" Tucker?

"Just do it!" Paulina?

"Do it, do it, do it, do it."

I wake up screaming. Danny is immediately up, concern flashing across his face.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"Just, just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head and lay back down. He does the same, and puts a protective arm around me. I relax, and fall into a blissful, black darkness.

I wake up the next morning, to a sound asleep Danny. I wiggle out of his grasp, but end up waking him in the process. He sees the position we're in and immediately blushes. I find the warm redness coming to my checks too. He gets up and runs his fingers threw his hair.

"Sam, can I help you bandage your, uh, cuts properly?" I nod, sheepishly walking to his bathroom. I take off my sweatshirt, showing the multiple scars. Danny shows no emotion as he bandages them and disinfects them.

"Um, thanks Danny."

"No problem Sam. Come on. Let's go get breakfast. I gave him a small smile and followed him down the stairs.

"Hey Sam." Jazz greets me in the kitchen. I give her a small smile and sit next to Danny in the kitchen. He pours us both a bowl of cereal. He eats hungrily and I manly pick at it.

"Not hungry Sam?"

"Not really." He just nods and goes back to his breakfast. I pick out the strawberries and just munch on them. The doorbell rings and Danny get up to go get it. He opens them and the last two people I'd ever expect to show up at the door do. Dash and Paulina. Danny immediately puts on an angry face and refuses to let them in side.

"What do YOU want?" he spat at them.

"We aren't here for you Fenton. We here for Sam." Dash's cold voice says. I freeze and hid behind the counter.

"She's not here Dash. Anything else?" I hear a soft mutter and a door close.

Oh God, I'm being hunted.

Okie dokie! Ok, sorta a cliffy, but not really. Most of you said Alpha Male on Dash and Paulina, but that's yet to come. I added some more romance! Yay! Same honors to reviewers, as always, and thank you for those constant reviews, LOVE YOU!

Stay amazing my friends,

-Savii

PS: I love you all so much, so please, REVIEW!


End file.
